Something In Between
by Pampermousse
Summary: Chlex secret relationship with a tiny bit of angst - UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

They had been dating for 5 months. No-one knew of course. It had started off very casual, not that they were fuck buddies but more that they kept the banter and avoided intimacy of any sort. They kept it light, breezy and fun. Always fun. _Painfully_fun.   
  
Lex sifted through his papers rubbing his forehead distractedly. He wanted to stop by the Torch this evening and see Chloe. They never made any formal arrangements. Either he stopped by the Talon or the Torch or she stopped by the mansion. This was part of the game they played, both with each other and the outside world. Recently however, after the initial banter and heated fumblings, they had started to have real conversations. And not just of the business variety of which they were both fond of. Lex liked having someone intelligent and well-informed (sometimes too well-informed) to talk with. Their conversations and their games of cat and mouse with the information they each had was as much of a turn on for Lex as her physical beauty and he knew she felt the same. Recently though, there had been conversations of a different variety. Of hopes and fears. Especially fears. Hopes seemed to be on the back burner for the time being.   
  
And then yesterday he had told her the truth about Julian. In a moment of absolute weakness he had confessed the truth, glad to have a kind ear to listen instead of the bitter, twisted one of his father. Chloe hadn't said anything. Again to her credit, for what could she say? She had just listened intently, gently rubbing his arm and nodding, as if she was finally understanding things or rather him. This of course in turn had scared him shitless and he had pushed her away. Metaphorically speaking. He had gotten up and slipped the mask carefully back into place muttering about having to prepare for a meeting. He had been dismissive and cold. Chloe had known exactly what he was doing and had been perfectly understanding before leaving quietly with a witty parting retort leaving _him_ feeling like the 17 year old in the relationship, immature, petty and wishing for her to come back.  
  
Putting his papers in his drawer he got up, walked outside to the Porsche and sped off.   
  
Just another Friday night in Smallville Chloe thought. Sitting at the table with Clark she spotted Lana looking like she was about to kill the cappuccino machine. She was about to say as much to Clark when she saw Lex walking in. She hadn't had any contact with him since his confession yesterday and his subsequent retreat into the Fortress of Lex. Seeing him she felt what was fast becoming her standard response, excitement mixed with annoyance. Whenever she was with him though, the annoyance slipped away to be replaced with an alien maturity she didn't know she possessed. It was always two steps forward and one step back with Lex and her goodwill and patience where he was concerned seemed to know no end. A fact which constantly surprised her.   
  
The incredible make out sessions helped as well of course. They hadn't slept together yet which she knew was a source of some irritation for Lex. He never pressured her and she didn't feel pressured, yet his increasing…frustration was getting harder to ignore. She didn't want to take that step whilst they were still in some sort of limbo. They had yet to define the "relationship" and no-one knew about them. Which was more than ok. She was not ready for that particular talk with Clark, Lana, her father. Basically everyone. So the secrecy was good. Yet it didn't inspire confidence, and neither did Lex. Therefore she wasn't putting out. She wasn't a prude and didn't believe that her virginity was a precious flower that needed to be nurtured for the right man that came along. Rather that she wanted to be in a respectful alliance when doing the deed. Not necessarily in love, but respected. Fully.   
  
"Hi Clark, mind if join you?" he said sitting down, nodding acknowledgement to the other two. Lana looked at him with warmth and gave a friendly smile, Chloe barely looked at him at all and seemed to be grimacing as Lex pushed in next to her. "That's my girl" Lex thought sardonically.   
  
"So, how's your dad doing Clark? Getting back to his old self?" Full of self-righteous bullshit? He thought to himself.  
  
"He's doing fine. He gets a little down now and then but you know Dad…he'll be fine." Clark replied earning a sympathetic smile from Lana and a yawn from Chloe.  
  
"I barely got any sleep last night" Chloe said quickly, seeing three pairs of eyes on her. Inwardly groaning at that fatal error she sunk back into uncharacteristic silence.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you where you were last night actually" Lana started playfully.   
  
"At the Torch. I was working on something slightly different to my usual piece. More of a character study. An examination of the psyche. A human behavioural piece." Lana looked mildly interested and she had probably lost Clark after psyche. Lex had a studied look of boredom on his face. Chloe took this as encouragement enough.  
  
"I was researching the humanoid repression loner phenomenon, more commonly known as the asshole syndrome." Finally having everyone's full attention she continued, "It's the regular idiot man, wanting real human intimacy but too scared to let down his guard thereby lashing out at anyone and everyone that gets too close. Maybe not everyone actually. Just the select lucky few." She said all this in a casual tone whilst looking around the Talon and out of the window. Not making eye contact with anyone at the table.   
  
"Why would you be looking into that Chloe?" Clark asked genuinely confused.   
  
Before she could form a non-answer Lex jumped in, saying cryptically, "Why do we look into anything Clark? There's a famous saying…" Chloe leapt up before she could hear anymore "Oh God please, no fricking poetry. Enough with the goddamn poetry." Before gracefully exiting the Talon, bags and coat swirling around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Torch Chloe looked intently at the screen. What was it about Mine Sweeper that intrigued her so? She considered herself an intelligent person, well thought out and all that, yet that damn Mine Sweeper got her every time. Hearing footsteps down the hall she quickly minimized the screen and brought up her science assignment. Not looking up from her screen she became aware of someone in the room.  
  
"That was an interesting exit."  
  
"Bite me Lex. I've had enough of your 100 greatest quotes to last a lifetime." Hs knew she was being petty but damn, it felt good.  
  
"Something bothering you?" Lex asked steadily, moving across to her.  
  
"Do we have to have this conversation?" At his raised eyebrow she continued, "You know exactly what is bothering me. Look, I don't really care. I need to finish this assignment by tomorrow." She lied.  
  
"Clark and Lana were a little mystified by the whole episode. I could even see some wheels turning in their heads. You may need to tone down your not so hidden attacks on me in their presence."  
  
"Lex. We're talking about Clark and Lana. We'd have to start humping on the table in front of them before they got a clue." Chloe retorted. Looking up she saw Lex smiling and relaxed a little. He was opposite her now and moving in closer. Darting backwards out of his reach, she walked away slightly. They now had the desk in between them. Lex looked at her curiously.  
  
"Look. I get it. I get it. You were freaked out about how much you revealed to me last night. That's fine. I can handle that. What I can't handle is you being an asshole about it. All you had to say was that you didn't want to talk about it anymore. I didn't need a goddamn dramatic recital with you moving away and acting stand offish. I'm simple. I like words to explain things. "  
  
"You're right." Lex stated simply. Moving round to her he pulled her towards him and this time she didn't move away. Even now, after 5 months she shivered in anticipation. She couldn't believe the difference in her reaction to Lex from Clark. With Clark she'd been nervous and excited, but with Lex it was another level. She felt sexy, womanly, and almost wanton. Once they started kissing her brain slowly shut down. Just before it reached the point of no return she pulled back.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"We're groping?" was Lex's reply straightening out his shirt.  
  
"No, you're groping. Seriously, I know we're trying to avoid having any discussion about this, and I was on board that ship, but I'm feeling a little used. "  
  
"Really?" Lex looked genuinely concerned.  
  
"No." She said smiling. "I'm doing the using Luthor and don't you forget it" She said with a wink. "I just think we should define this."  
  
Lex groaned inwardly. This was the conversation he'd been dreading. He had purposely tried not to think too much about what he and Chloe were doing. Or not doing as the case may be.  
  
"How about I think about it and get back to you." He said, flicking her hair from her face.  
  
"Mmm. I was thinking we could, you know, think on the spot and have the conversation now."  
  
Lex walked to the other side of the desk. Leaning back he looked intently at Chloe. "Where is this coming from Chloe? I thought we were both satisfied with this. I think when you start defining something, that's where the problems start."  
  
"I agree with you. Definition is bad. I just need to know what is happening. For example, can we see other people? Shall we maybe start thinking about telling someone?" This was awkward, Chloe thought. Having a serious conversation about this was unusual for them and it felt unnatural. She wanted to get back to where they bantered, got all excited and stared macking on each other. Yet it was Lex who broke their unspoken golden rule of not getting too close with his revelation about Julian last night.  
  
"I don't want to see anyone else and I don't think we should tell anyone." Lex said moving closer to her again. "Now can we get back to what we do best?"  
  
"Arguing?"  
  
"No. that other thing." He said softly.  
  
"Oh, that other thing." She was only human for Christ's sake. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him in. The important awkward conversation would have to wait for another time she thought before her brain shut down again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Opening one eye at a time, Chloe tried to deny the natural order of the universe. There was no way it could be light already. She had just fallen asleep. She looked around curiously again. There was light. And there was also Lana humming somewhere. Definitely morning. Stretching out she pulled the covers over her and indulged in a grin. A very girly, swoony grin. The only place she would allow herself to behave this way was out of sight of every living thing. Under the duvet worked out just fine. Lex had been particularly delicious yesterday. The session at the Torch had....been one of the better ones she thought, smiling at the massive understatement. She was going to have to get some kind of definition out of Lex about their "relationship" soon because there was no way she could hold out much longer. There should be a ban on that kind of sexiness. And what was worse was that Lex knew it. He knew he was irresistible and played it like a violin. It would have broken down the defences of a lesser woman months ago but Chloe liked to think she had that little bit extra. Rolling her eyes at herself she fell out of bed landing in a messy heap on yesterdays clothes. Yesterdays "love" clothes she corrected herself smirking.  
  
Alerted by the thump Lana peeked in and slowly raised her mouth in a smile. Chloe scowled back and hoped that would be the end of that.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Lana asked innocently.  
  
"At the Torch. Finishing the latest edition."  
  
"Didn't that just come out?"  
  
"Yeah, I was getting a head start on the next issue."  
  
"Mmhmm" Lana replied sceptically, raising her eyebrows. "Is he cute?" She asked quickly.  
  
"What?" Chloe replied disorientated, smelling entrapment in the air.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I'm glad we got that sorted out." Chloe said sardonically before ducking out of the room. Maybe Lana had more brain cells than she was giving her credit for she thought as she headed to the bathroom.  
  
Lex rubbed his eyes in irritation, trying to deny the tiredness he felt. Last night's little teenage groping session had lasted longer than expected and he was off his game this morning. He as due to meet with some French investors in an hour and felt underprepared. A feeling that was as unfamiliar as it was hated. Jumping up from his seat he poured himself another cup of coffee. In the 2 minutes he allocated to himself to drink it, he thought about Chloe and last night. She was a lot more...willing last night and after her initial bout of angst they had manoeuvred themselves to their more comfortable playful state and witty repartee. Nice and safe.  
  
Recently, he had found it difficult to read her. For the most part she was very blasé, very mature about the whole thing. There were only certain instances when he felt he was seeing a high schooler and those mostly revolved around her having homework or not being able to stay out late. Nothing about her emotional state suggested it. She was calm and funny when with him, definitely not prone to angst which was why last night's minor outburst bothered him. Seeing his empty coffee cup denoting his 2 minutes up, he realised that all thoughts about his bolshy blonde would have to wait.  
  
.  
  
"I know something is going on with you so you might as well tell me. I also suspect it's to do with a boy." Lana said stressing the last word with a smile.  
  
"Not a boy?!" Chloe shot back looking shocked and trying not to laugh  
  
"Yes a boy. And what's more, a boy that isn't Clark Kent." Lana finished grinning, looking very pleased with herself.  
  
Chloe laughed, enjoying the appearance of teasing Lana. Part of her longed to tell Lana, giggle like girls about it and plot scenarios yet....yet what? She thought. What exactly would she tell her. "Well, Lana, a few months ago, Lex and I jumped each other and discovered it was kinda fun. Anyhoo, we've been doing that off and on for the past 5 months but now it's getting kind of old. I'm ready to move into the new phase of our relationship, but oops, we don't have a relationship cause you know, definition is bad." Erm. No. And hello Bitter Chloe she thought.  
  
Lana was looking up at her expectantly.  
  
"It's complicated. I am neither confirming or denying your shot in the dark by the way." Chloe said.  
  
"I'll take that as the confirmation it was intended to be then." She retorted winking. "Well, rest assured, I'm on the case."  
  
"Oh, I'll rest very assured. Thank you." Chloe replied smiling before heading out.  
  
Strolling into the Talon Lex spotted the "gang" at a table at the far end, seemingly distracting Lana from her actual paying customers. Walking up to them he tried to shake his mind clear of the business meeting earlier that day. There was a reason he was rarely underprepared and the French had exposed it quite ruthlessly this morning. He wasn't too disheartened, it just meant that he would have to use his brain more than usual to correct the damage.  
  
He could see that Chloe had spotted him as she started feigning extreme nonchalance but couldn't quite disguise the blush creeping up her neck. Lex smirked to himself. For all the virtues of her maturity, he wasn't going to pretend it wasn't gratifying to see her give into some teenage emotions. He was just as happy to see her and enjoyed the knowledge that both their minds were thinking back to the strenuous activity that had taken place at the Torch the previous night. Sitting opposite her he greeted Clark and Lana, merely nodding an acknowledgment to Chloe.  
  
"What's the topic of conversation?" He asked, looking at Clark.  
  
"Chloe's new boyfriend." Lana helpfully filled in earning a death glare from Chloe. "We were just trying to figure out who the mystery guy was." Lana said.  
  
"Shouldn't you be pouring coffee Lana? Chloe asked sweetly, "Over there?" Winking at Chloe she walked off.  
  
"Just to update you Lex, we've ruled out anyone at school so we're thinking it has to be someone from out of town." Clark said.  
  
Lex tried to feign fake interest which he thought was the appropriate response to Clark's teenage melodrama. This was proving quite the challenge as he was actually genuinely, deeply interested in this particular conversation.  
  
"I'm letting them have their fun Lex. Providing a little distraction for good ole Clark here from the farm and the cows and the farm and the cows..."  
  
"We get it" Clark said in mock annoyance.  
  
"Endless cows" she whispered at Lex.  
  
"I'm getting a re-fill. Anyone want anything?" Clark asked getting up. Meeting their blank faces he shrugged and walked towards the counter.  
  
"Interesting." Lex said as soon as he was out of earshot.  
  
"Very." Chloe replied. "It seems that I haven't been giving enough credit to those two. They smell something fishy. Although I remain confident that it will take them another 5 months to put two and two together. So we've got some time."  
  
"How was your day?" She asked changing the topic.  
  
"I had a particularly shitty meeting with some French investors." He replied honestly. He saw Chloe raise her eyebrows in interest. "It seems that I can't actually operate on less than 4 hours sleep" he clarified. She at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed.  
  
"So...how are you?" He asked, more softly.  
  
"I'm fine. How are you?" She replied in all politeness. Lex merely lifted his eyebrow. So she was pissed off. About what exactly he didn't know. He was willing to bet it was a myriad of things. The best course of action was to ignore it.  
  
"You want to come to the mansion tonight? I'll cook." He said, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
"I'll get back to you. I've got some important.." she paused searching for the word, "thinking to do." She finished.  
  
Chloe didn't know why she was suddenly pissed off. She had gotten up feeling as swoony as it was possible for her to feel. Joked with Lana, tolerated her and Clark's teasing. It was, all in all a pretty fun afternoon. Then Lex had walked in looking hot in his casual attire, causing her body temperature to raise just that little bit. He had then spoiled it by opening his mouth and then subsequently with every well-thought out word that came out of it. That was it. The fact that every word and action was carefully planned. Even with her. Especially with her. Like right now. It looked like he was planning his acceptance speech for the Nobel Peace Prize.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked.  
  
"How I can out-manoeuvre the French at our next meeting. Why?"  
  
"You don't think that's a little odd? You're here in the Talon, chilling with the locals, speaking to your teenage make-out partner, and you're thinking about some old French guys?" Chloe asked, working herself up to full throttle. "Why aren't you thinking about the cleavage I've got on prominent display? You shouldn't be able to focus on anything but the cleavage. I mean, are you even male?" She was leaning towards him, hands on the table, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Believe me, I noticed it before." Lex assured her feeling slightly perturbed by her rising hysteria.  
  
"You noticed it before? You should be noticing it before, now and ever after." She replied in frustration, very aware of the fact that she was coming across as more than a little mentally disturbed.  
  
Getting to her feet she got her things, "I'll see you tonight at 8. I'm expecting gourmet cuisine Luthor" she said before walking out. 


End file.
